Convert the point $( -5, 0, -8 )$ in rectangular coordinates to cylindrical coordinates.  Enter your answer in the form $(r,\theta,z),$ where $r > 0$ and $0 \le \theta < 2 \pi.$
We have that $r = \sqrt{(-5)^2 + 0^2} = 5.$  We want $\theta$ to satisfy
\begin{align*}
-5 &= 5 \cos \theta, \\
0 &= 5 \sin \theta.
\end{align*}Thus, $\theta = \pi,$ so the cylindrical coordinates are $\boxed{(5,\pi,-8)}.$